Carbon and Iron, Brothers and Sisters
by VincentDucassou
Summary: "It's what makes the Brotherhood of Steel, you best remember that." A Brotherhood Team is given a simple locate and secure mission. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"He's a good shot, a smart tactician and he's quick."

The glaring sun melted the beaten initiates, they were on their eighth circuit of the bailey. Sweat leaked out of every pore, many looked on the verge of collapsing. Paladin Gunny sure knew how to mold them in to soldiers.

"Aren't they always." Knight Sergeant Jameson responded. Jameson hated the fact that she was the third smallest in the squad, a testament to her personality. If she found a weakness that could be improved on, you wouldn't find it in the morning. Jameson was every inch the perfect soldier, devoted to the cause. She oozed professionalism, only one of the few people Reinhardt could trust solely upon.

Knight Captain Reinhardt was the tallest of the squad, he carried an aura of wisdom around him, most of it bearing from experience. He was forty two years old, he looked young for his age though, even if a few grey hairs showed sporadically. He had a short nine til five cut, dusty black. A very trimmed beard bordering on stubble graced his defined jaw, a beard he dutifully trimmed day after day for twenty two years and counting.

Reinhardt had been a squire when they declared the Citadel as the headquarters for the East Coast Chapter. Well the main chapter anyway. The year was 2287, Knight Captain Reinhardt was here in the bailey for a specific reason. A recommendation in fact. Paladin Gunny has been churning out recruits for over thirty years, 99.9 percent of those have served with honour to the Codex. The point one percent was why Reinhardt was within Gunnys presence.

"Listen, I know this mission you are going on is high maintenance but the kid has no other future that I can see. We can not waste his kind of potential." The very fact that Gunny was using this tone swayed heavily Reinhardt's view on the matter. He crossed his arms.

"So there is no other alternative?" Reinhardt's deep voice was so soft it could make children sleep. In fact it had on many occasion, in his spare time off active duty he helped mentor squires with many things, studies, parent loss, disobedience, advice, you name it. Many of the initiates in this very bailey had been helped by Reinhardt in some way. This gained Reinhardt the respect and admiration of many. He was a role model for many young squires. Reinhardt was a natural problem solver, hence Gunnys request.

"The kid reminds me of you Reinhardt, just with a lot of flaws. I was hoping you could show him the way."

Jameson smirked besides him at the mention of Reinhardt's youth. Not many saw past the image of wisdom but Jameson did, she teased him relentlessly on many of his old mishaps.

"Ok, I'll take him in, but if I don't deem him mission ready he will not be joining us. I do not want a liability in the band."

The band was his squad, there was six of them now but it looked like there would be seven.

Paladin Gunny grinned, Reinhardt knew what that meant.

Gunny swiveled and stamped.

"INITIATE BUDDY, YOU GET YOUR MEASLE RIDDEN ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Reinhardt grimaced while Jameson hid a grin.

A blonde initiate ran towards them, absolutely caked in filth, looking more than worse for wear. The initiate skid to a stop in front of the trio before bending forward to heave air.

"Ya gotta shout all the damn time, Jack?"

Jameson tensed at the jaw and Reinhardt sighed. Gunny looked like a pissed off behemoth.

"YOU MOUTH OFF IN FRONT OF YOUR SUPERIORS AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE WIPING EVERY OTHER INITIATES ASS WITH YOUR BARE HANDS, SHOW THE PROPER RESPECT THAT THESE LOVELY PEOPLE DESERVE YOU SACK OF SHIT!"

Initiate Buddy stood straight and stared at the two Knights with a somewhat hostile regard.

"Initiate Buddy, reporting as ordered." He laced his sentence with mock boredom.

Reinhardt could have sworn he could see steam venting from Gunnys ears.

"Paladin, I'm sure the other recruits miss your caring guidance." Gunny understood, he nodded to Reinhardt and Jameson, glaring at Buddy as he walked towards the other initiates, already formulating some insult to push their limits.

"So, you are quite the troublemaker we've heard." The initiates gaze roamed the Knight Sergeant's body.

"Trouble can be good, baby doll."

Jameson raised an eyebrow and gave Reinhardt a side glance. Reinhardt tensed.

"Treat my Sergeant with respect young man and you will gain mine. From what I've heard your inflated ego and "cool" behaviour is getting you no where but out of the Citadel. You better watch your attitude or I will recommend you to be given the boot. I was told that I could help you integrate and become a soldier with potential to become a high ranking member of the Brotherhood. So far you are showing me you are not fit to clean my boots. Do you understand me Initiate?"

Buddy had a flash of uncertainty within his eyes as he responded with a loud yes sir.

"Now get your shit together, wash and meet us in the D wing. You will be meeting the band. Questions? No? Then move it!"

The initiate hurriedly made his way to the showers, leaving the two Knights with nothing but a bad impression. Jameson locked eyes with Reinhardt.

"Possible?" Reinhardt contemplated the question briefly.

"I hope so."

God knows what lied ahead, but would the initiate be part of it? Time could only tell.

A/N. Tell me what you think, this will be a short story I have a plot I'm sticking to, hopefully I can complete this story. If you don't like it please leave me feedback on how I can improve or just to tell me it's crap. I hope the text isn't blocky as I've had that complaint before, comes from writing on your phone. Anyway, thanks for reading. We will meet the rest of the band in the next episode. I'll give you a tease. Two Knights and Two Field scribes. Not much for excitement but hey ho.


	2. Chapter 2

Initiate Buddy found himself within the D wing of the Citadel, he wore simple Brotherhood issued fatigues and a pre war military cap over his waxed blonde hair. Ocean blue eyes searched for a sign of his two superiors but found nothing, he was about to walk around in hopes of finding them when he felt a tap on the back. Reinhardt could have sworn the initiate hit the ceiling when he jumped, Jameson suppressed a giggle at the young man's antics.

"Damn it, Daddy-O, not cool." Initiate Buddy rubbed his shoulders looking down at the floor ashamed of his fright.

"That's Knight Captain Reinhardt to you, initiate. Cut the slang, this isn't Rivet city."

Knight Sergeant Jameson's glare withered the poor initiate.

"Yes Ma'am. I feel y- I understand."

"Follow me, everyone." Reinhardt dryly announced. Reinhardt and Jameson led the initiate to a closed room at the end of the hall.

Written on the door was the squads official name. Squad Delta Whiskey 6. Known as the band to them and most or Reinhardt's kids, to a few.

Reinhardt opened the door and led the trio into what used to be a pre war pentagon office room, specifically for liason with the press. It was square shaped with closed office rooms on one side of the square, four to be exact. The rest of the square held one big room, when first searched through back in '55 there was a long table and plenty of chairs, a briefing room of sorts, chalkboard and all. The table was scrapped but the chalkboard remained. In the tables place was two sofas and a couple of chairs as well as a smaller table, workbench, fridge and the bands shelf of glory. The shelf of glory was mainly awards gifted to the squads members, photos made by a fixed camera and other memorabilia and noteworthy scrap salvaged from missions. The four rooms were sectioned into three categories. The males, the Females and the Leader. The fourth room was empty for now.

Other than that the square was pretty empty, wait who could forget the people that lived here.

First to meet the initiates eyes had to be Knight Tag, wonder why? The stunning brunette could only figure. Hailing from little lamplight the small figure was one of many that viewed Reinhardt as a surrogate father, her own parents left her as a child in front of the little lamplight caverns, a fate she shared with many other children there. She was inspired to join after seeing a Brotherhood patrol nearby big town, they had been attacked by super mutants and dispatched them easily with precise shots. The Knight wore her hair, shaved at the sides and held up top with a pony tail, like many other brotherhood females. She had a stunning beauty that she wasn't confident about, a bit on the shy side to most, when you got to know her however she could rabbit on for hours on end. Knight Tag had been with the squad for three years now, she would become twenty two years old in three months.

The second to meet his eye was, yes you guessed it. The bands third women. Field Scribe Holly Pearson, Pearson was Brotherhood born, her mother died at child birth and her father was a senior scribe of the shield. Pearson was twenty six years old and had transfered to the band four years ago. Pearson was blonde, shapely with dull features. You could not deny the gleam in her eye when she would find salvageable technology. She was talented with computers as well as robotics. She also had a knack for photography, evident by the photos that adorned the bands shelf of glory. Said camera was perched on her lap, with a quick press of a button a flash blinded the initiate temporarily and the moment was captured for ever. A chuckle from next to the scribe drew the initiates attention.

A broad shouldered no nonsense soldier looked quizzically back at him. A scar ran down his left eye, small but noticeable. Black waxed hair stood in a sarge haircut, clean shaven. The initiate was looking at the squads second Knight. Knight Frank, the bands heavy weapons specialist and foremost expert on the matter. Frank was born on the road and remained that way through his childhood, his mother and father worked the routes as weapons dealers. Frank was the epitome of a heavy weapons specialist, proud of his guns and he used them to portray his resentment on any enemy of the Brotherhood with no hesitation. Frank had been with the squad for four years too, one of the first entries along with Pearson and Jameson.

An opening door caught the initiates attention, the bands resident doctor strolled out of the males room, calmly settling himself on one of the chairs in the room.

"Is this the wee lad who will be sharing the room with us?" The initiate frowned as he did not recognise the accent coming from the Field Scribes mouth. Reinhardt sighed as if he dealt with this a lot.

"He can sleep in the spare room or on the couch if you so wish my lordship."

Reinhardt would later explain that the accent was Scottish. Field Scribe Ainsley Murphy was a character of dry humour and soft emotions. His parents came to the Capital Wasteland from Scotland settling in Tenpenny Tower with a young teenage boy around the year 2259. Murphy held the same age as Reinhardt, showing the age slightly more. Murphy was taught the art of medicine and healing by Doctor Julius Banfield, Tenpenny Tower's doctor. Murphy left the rich to make a life for himself other than caring for the pompous inside everyday. At the age of twenty four he ventured to Rivet City staying there for a year before joining the Brotherhood as a Field Scribe in 2270. Murphy had worked in Reinhardt's old squad, when the newly promoted Knight Captain gained control of his own squad, Reinhardt had requested the doctor to join his newly created squad, after several boxes of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes the good doctor could not refuse. Another man Reinhardt trusted solely.

"Well Initiate, the cranky doctor there is Murphy, Heavy weapons are Knight Frank's specialty, sharpshooter is Madame Tag, the Scribe who took the candid shot is Holly Pearson, chief tech head. Everyone this is Initiate Buddy, please correct him where it is fit to do so and try and treat him with some respect wether or not he deserves it."

Knight Tag awkwardly waved at him, Knight Frank crossed his arms, Scribe Pearson was gazing at the photo, Scribe Murphy sighed as if he was listening to the same record played over and over. It was silent for a moment, the only sound being Jameson walking over to a chair.

"Well, if you get any bruises or cuts come to me, if not try not to waste my time." Murphy stood up and entered the males room.

"If you want to shoot shit and try and hit on me, then me and Frank are here."

Frank nodded. Tag leaned over to look at the photo. There was more silence til Pearson looked up at almost everyone waiting on her.

"Oh"

"Er, Welcome to the band, have a nice day!" Pearson shifted some papers in her hand and started reading.

Buddy threw a nervous glance to Jameson, she smirked at him.

"Not so confident now, go on socialise. "

Initiate Buddy was lost momentarily his mind blank, his gaze found Tag again. She rolled her eyes. That's when he noticed something on her wrist.

"Hey doll, is that a real pip boy?"

Tag grimaced, she never was used to the questioning.

"Yes, genuine as they come."

"Damn, sister. That's pretty fly, can you play GNR on it?"

"I sure can"

"That Three Dog is a cool cat, one of these days he's gonna flip the lid, man's wacko but he sure can play the records."

"I also have some pre war music downloaded on here."

"You got the groovy licks? Nah you must be drag like the rest."

"I'm booted, I think it's you who ain't hip."

Jameson turned to Reinhardt who was observing the two chatter, they were now going on about jitterbugs?

"What have you done Reinhardt." Jameson said dryly.

"Have faith in pandemonium." Reinhardt responded in a sing along voice, quoting Bing Crosby. Jameson shook her head. Reinhardt smiled watching his squad minus Murphy interact with eachother. Soon the whole name thing with Tag came up.

"You couldn't guess how she got her name." Frank stated coolly.

Initiate Buddy sat forward with interest gleaming in his eyes. Tag turned on her pip boy light and rested it beneath her chin, creating a mock sinister look.

"It all started in the super mutant infested Vault 87." Tag said in a cheap story teller voice, Reinhardt smiled softly at the scene.

"A young girl armed with nothing but her super intelligence and quick legs."

Pearson looked up and this and frowned.

"I haven't got quick legs." The band laughed, Tag continued her story.

"Her mission was simple, Operation curiosity was in full effect. The young girl sneaked through Vault 87 searching for buried treasure. She found a pristine pip boy on a skeletons arm, she hurriedly secured the treasure before sneaking out. But no, she was caught! The Mutant Master looked down on her with hungry eyes and he bellowed, me going to have snack!" The band chuckled at her impression of the Brotherhoods main enemy.

"So the little girl ran through the mutants legs and was chased all the way out of the vault. But the mutant didn't stop there, the mutant chased the little girl all the way through Little Lamplight until being shot to pieces by a returning scav team. That's how Tag got her name, by playing tag with a pissed off ugly!"

Initiate Buddy stared in wonder before a smile creeped up on his face. The band laughed as one. Buddy told the band of a tale from rivet city involving Mirelurk scat and Bannons clothing shop. Soon night came until all that remained were Buddy, Reinhardt and Jameson. Reinhardt cradled a beer in his hands.

"You will be sleeping in the spare room, Initiate. Tomorrow I want to show you something. Meet me in the G wing at 20:00. You will be with Jameson and the other knights during the day, understood."

Buddy nodded.

"I dig, pops."

Reinhardt raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

A section of the Bailey was dedicated to firearms training. The range instructor and maintenance man was a Knight by the name of Ledson. He was a short but muscular man, he sported a huge handlebar moustache. His hair was as black as the tires that lined the range. Rubber was good at absorbing rounds, or slowing them down either one. A set of targets were lined up at a range of forty yards. A car door with a pained, X in red. There was a piece of scrap wood held up by a pair of posts driven into the hard ground. A hastily painted X adorned the scrap wood, in green. Knight Ledson scolded Initiate Buddy and the Knight Sergeant responsible for him. Green spray paint was valuable, the Brotherhood use it in urban clear outs to denote wether a building is clear of enemies or not cleared properly etc etc. Green C meant it was cleared. Black U meant that there was still danger. And a Black pre war Sergeant rank painted on a wall or a door meant there was something of note within. If a patrol retrieved that tech or cache of ammo then a big green + sign would be painted over the Sergeant rank. Initiate Buddy walked besides Knight Sergeant Jameson with his tail between his legs. The other targets were all set up. Knight Frank and Tag were at the firing zone watching the two walk towards them. Tag was leaning on a makeshift table built with tires and a piece of wood on top of them. She was lazily looking through her Laser Rifles sight, she was saving up for a picatinny rail, Knight Captain Durga sold them for 20 caps. Tag already owned the laser dot sight that she wanted to fix onto the laser rifle. She had found it on a search and destroy mission, a raider gang holed up in DC had injured a patrol team heavily. Reinhardt's team served out the justice that was due, the boss of the gang had a dodgy hunting rifle with the laser sight dangling on a weaver rail on the receiver. Tag had replaced the batteries and fixed the sight up. The sight would be better than the stock iron sights of the AER 9. Knight Frank stood still as a statue besides her, arms crossed.

"10 caps he doesn't even make the vertibird ride to the Prydwen."

Tag chuckled.

"How do you think he will do on the range?"

Frank scrunched his face up, maybe it was the glaring sun or the question.

"Captain Reinhardt said that Gunny gathered he was a good shot from his limited firearms training."

Frank reached for his holster and checked the chamber of his N99 Colt. Tag did the same for her AER 9, checking the MF cell was placed in the chamber properly.

"He can't be as bad as Murphy." It was know in the band that Field Scribe Ainsley Murphy was the worst shot by far. Sure he might hit the target in the shooting range, however when it came to combat situations he would generally find himself some cover and shoot without looking. In all his time in the band Knight Frank had never seen him hit an enemy, however Knight Captain Reinhardt said he had dispatched a target once a long time ago. If Initiate Buddy could hit an enemy as well as he could a car door on the range then he was good in his book.

Knight Sergeant Jameson regarded the weapons on the makeshift table, they had loaned several weapons from the armory, Reinhardt had brought most of the ammunition with his own caps, Jameson threw in some spare MF cells, Frank however had been reluctant to share his ammunition. Frank's weapon of choice was the Heckler and Koch L20 Gatling Laser, it used an Electron Charge Pack to feed ammunition. A large pack filled with technological innovation that Initiate Buddy knew nothing about, all he knew was that it somehow fed energy to the Laser and zap zap the enemy is dead. Frank looked serious about not letting him have a go with it, Buddy didn't think he could even hold the pack let alone fire the laser.

"Alright Initiate select a weapon that suits your style."

Buddy frowned.

"Style? I got plenty of that but what's my gun gotta do with that?"

The three rolled their eyes, Frank crossed his arms.

"Fighting style Initiate. Long range, Heavy, Explosives which we won't let you have anyway, Close quarters, Stealth, whatever you think fits."

Buddy scratched his head, looking at the three Knights.

"Well Frank's got to be Heavy so what are you two?"

Jameson and Tag exchanged a glance.

"Well, although she only has her AER 9, Knight Tag is our sharpshooter so she holds the title of sharpshooter. I'm a close quarters fighter, secondary heavy."

Frank nodded to that, Tag smirked at the AER 9 she cradled in her arms.

"I guess... Hm... I'll try..."

Jameson huffed.

"We haven't got all day, Initiate."

Initiate Buddy grabbed a M-16a3 off of the table, one of the only two assault rifles on the table. Buddy looked through the sights and felt the weight before nodding to Jameson.

"Old and Obsolete by the time of the Old War, plenty civilian and decommissioned military models can be found to the south or west. That was only picked up by a squad due to its uncharacteristically clean look. Interesting choice. It uses standard 5.56 mm rounds. This was the militaries standard issue rifle before being phased out by the R series."

"Yeah I want this one, it's the tops!"

"Alright make that weapon safe. You have thirty seconds."

Buddy scrunched his eyebrows together, he clicked the safety on, smirking over to Tag. He thought that was all he had to do. Jameson waited til the thirty seconds was up and then nodded to Frank. They had done this before with Tag.

"Hey!"

Frank wrestled the weapon away from Buddy's grasp, clicked off the safety and fired a burst down the range.

"Now is the weapon safe?"

Initiate Buddy thought it was unfair.

"Well not if bullets for brains puts the safety off!"

Tag chuckled away behind him. Buddy's face grew red in embarrassment.

"Make it safe Frank."

Frank placed the safety on, removed the magazine, cocked the bolt causing the unfired round to fly out, checked the chamber was empty, cocked the weapon, placed the safety off, dry fired it down range and put the safety back on. Before handing it to Jameson.

"Now Initiate take the weapon and if Frank wrestles it off you, he won't be able to kill you with your own rifle. Will he?"

Buddy looked downtrodden, he muttered an ok before taking back the rifle. The rest of the day was spent firing and zeroing in his new rifle. It was nearing 19:00 when they called it a day. Buddy jumbled over to the mess before going to meet Knight Captain Reinhardt in the G wing of the Citadel.

Buddy walked through to find a lot of offices similar to D wing, the only difference was that the briefing rooms here were converted to classrooms. For children. Buddy sighed, thinking he would get treated like a kid.

"Ahhhh!"

Knight Captain Reinhardt had tapped him on the shoulder, scaring the poor initiate. He grinned at the sight.

"Follow me Initiate, it's back to school day."

Initiate Buddy was apprehensive, who knew what embarrassment would be in store for him today. Buddy followed Reinhardt into a classroom filled with teenagers, they all wore standard fatigues. Reinhardt smiled at the classrooms teacher a middle aged scribe, she was quite the gem, Buddy thought. Reinhardt hugged her, much to the murmurs of the classroom. Exaggerated of course but buddy didn't know that.

"Initiate Buddy this is Scribe Melissah Jackson"

Scribe Jackson extended a hand and said a standard generic nice to meet you. Buddy followed, he couldn't get his mind over the elephant in the room, or his elephant.

"Are you two, like, together?"

Reinhardt and Scribe Jackson shared a look and sighed before laughing as the classroom erupted in raucous laughter. Buddy's cheeks reddened, no need for anyone to embarrass me when I do it so care freely.

"No, leave it for the Knight Captains fantasy."

Jackson laughed along with the teenagers. Reinhardt grinned and chuckled. Buddy could see a change in Reinhardt, he felt at home.

Soon the laughter died down and Jackson enquired as to why the pair interrupted her lesson on pre war conduct in economics.

"I know that Initiate Buddy needs to see the Brotherhood from a different perspective. All he sees is the dogmatic view of most civilians, big power armoured guys with cool weapons who worship technology. That's wrong."

Scribe Jackson dipped her head.

"I understand, continue by all means you will teach the kids as well."

Knight Captain Reinhardt nodded.

"Initiate, why does the Brotherhood preserve technology and keep it from the hands of civilians"

Buddy felt confident in his answer.

"Because that kind of tech is too advanced right?"

"Partially right, we preserve and collect technology so that, one it isn't used in a unjust way, we do not want Super Mutants to have access to Nuclear Weapons Platforms. And two to prevent mankind from destroying itself all together, we had one great war to show us our wrongdoings we do not want another. Understand?"

"Yeah boss, I dig."

Scribe Jackson glared daggers at the Initiate.

"Address the Knight Captain with due respect, Initiate!"

Initiate Buddy ducked his shamefully muttering an apology.

"Initiate what is the role of a scribe?"

Buddy perked up.

"To fix Technology, guns and write stuff down."

"Scribes are the backbone of the Brotherhood, their key role is to document everything. From Promotions, Battles, Deaths, Ammunition stocks and even updating the very codex itself. Without proper documentation and rules we would be nothing more than a loosely tied militia. An Army relies on supply lines, the Scribes and the BOC (Brotherhood Operations Corps) create this supply line."

"It would help to be extra kind to any scribe you come across, Initiate."

Buddy nodded, Reinhardt gestured that one of the students stand with him. She was blonde and had piercing grey eyes.

"Initiate Buddy this is Senior Squire Jennifer Franklin, soon to be Knight Franklin if she continues to amaze her teachers. Initiate why do you think Senior Scribe Franklin is on a fast track to become a Knight?"

"Erm, is she a good shot?" Buddy was under the assumption that being a good prospective soldier she must have very good combat quality.

"First of all, she listens. Even in a somewhat boring class like this, she absorbs information like a sponge, which is an invaluable asset. She shows great leadership qualities, able to take command when others struggle to understand the situation. She has an aptitude for fitness which mostly comes from her genetics, Head Knight Franklin and Head Scribe Franklin are very proud of their child. And most of all, she is very fast. She can run fast, she can fight fast and she can think fast. These are all detrimental in being a member of the Brotherhood of Steel. She could beat you down without you knowing. Trust me, I've seen it."

In all of that praise Senior Scribe Franklin stared stoically at a point behind Knight Captain Reinhardts head, she was very humble indeed.

"I've chosen you Initiate, for one reason only. I see potential where some don't. What you don't know is that despite some of your scores in basic training, Paladin Gunny was ready to send in your resignation to Elder Cross. Now follow me, I think we are done for today."

Buddy was slack jawed as he followed Reinhardt out of the classroom and back to their bunks, he didn't realise he was that close to being booted out, or that his scores were even good, well he knew he was good with a gun. Reinhardt told him to rest, as tomorrow would be a hard day and boy was he not joking!

A/N What can i say? Work and life and no computer...


End file.
